La Pieza Final
by Hana Camarena
Summary: CROSSOVER. Un grupo de jovenes militares estan por empezar una nueva y peligrosa mision que afecta a buena parte del mundo, todos ellos lucharan arduamente para encontrar "La Pieza Final"... aunque no todos por el mismo motivo.


ïƒ€ LA PIEZA FINAL **ïƒ€**

Por: Hana Camarena

Capitulo I : "En la víspera."

* * *

"Estas seguro de que esto va a salir bien?"

"Por supuesto Li, tranquilízate" – respondió con una de sus características sonrisas su acompañante, un joven de lentes, cabello negro azulado y ojos misteriosos de color azul, no pasaba de los 20 años.

"Eso espero "– respondió sin mucho animo un apuesto muchacho castaño y mientras contemplaba el lugar que tenía enfrente agregó – "no imagino nada peor que morir en un lugar como este"

La escuela era enorme, pero ciertamente tétrica, o tal vez le daba esa impresión porque era de noche, de cualquier modo tenia un mal presentimiento, no solo de el lugar en el que estaba y de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sino de la misión en si, pero el deber era el deber y tenia que cumplirlo .... o de lo contrario lo obligarían a hacerlo, suspiró cosa que no paso desapercibida por el otro chico, quien sin perder tiempo comentó:

" Que pasa Shaoran? Últimamente estas un poco desanimado" – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y continuó-"acaso tienes problemas con Sakura?"

El rostro del joven Li pareció arder, al menos así lo sentía el, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, no era que fuera cierto el comentario, pero no quería dar oportunidad a que su compañero y mas cercano amigo lo embromara ....otra vez .

Sin embargo el ojo azul no había terminado y percatándose del notable (a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, el claro de la luna le permitía ver su rostro) color rojo de sus mejillas así que lo menos que pudo hacer fue rematar al cohibido chico de ojos café.

"Cielos Li!, eres el único chico que conozco que se sonroja de esa manera con el simple hecho que le mencionen a su novia" – hizo una pequeña pausa y mientras sus ojos brillaban aun mas continuo- "no quiero imaginarme como te pones cuando están ustedes solitos y están ..."

El sonrojo del castaño llego al limote y antes de que el de lentes pudiera terminar....

"!!!YA BASTA HIRAGIZAWA!!!" le interrumpió bruscamente – "eres un maldito pervertido!! yo y ella jamás hemos ....." – se detuvo antes de terminar la frase al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir

"Que? "- dijo rápidamente con fingida inocencia - "Yo me refería a cuando se tomaban de la mano "- rió con malicia una vez mas, el chico que le acompañaba en realidad era muy fácil de embromar – "eh... una pregunta : ¿tu y ella jamás han que?"

Su interlocutor no respondió, aunque hubiera tenido la intención de hacerlo, no hubiera podido, estaba demasiado apenado (y por consiguiente sonrojado) para poder articular palabra alguna.

- "Creo que mejor lo dejamos así, después aclaramos quien es el pervertido" – cambio el tema para volver a los asuntos importantes – "bien es hora de que entremos, son las 12:30 nos vemos en dos horas en el departamento, ten cuidado y no hagas mucho desorden, no queremos despertar sospechas, entendido?"

"Si pap" – respondió con sarcasmo – "tu también cuídate"

Se quedo estático un momento mientras observaba al ojiazul alejarse, suspiro y con la ayuda de un árbol salto rápidamente la barda de instituto para seguidamente cruzar con extremada sagacidad el jardín. Llego hasta una ventana busco en el bolsillo de su chaleco una barrila delgada de metal y la utilizo para abrir la ventana. Una vez adentro saco de entre sus ropas una linterna y se dispuso a revisar el lugar, una oficina.

"Una linterna? Que clase de institución somos? Deberíamos tener lentes de visión nocturna" – se quejó y continuo –"además todo esto ya lo sabemos" - dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba algunos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio – "pero : _tienen que reconocer el terreno, saber donde esta es lo mas importante para un soldado_ "- se burló (de un superior seguramente) con voz falsa y se sentó en la silla, suspiro de nuevo esta seria una noche larga y aburrida...

* * *

Todo en los pasillos anteriores y en el que se encontraba actualmente parecía normal, es decir había las cosas típica : casilleros, algunos estantes con trofeos, bastantes puertas que daban a salones, solo le llamo la atención el hecho de que la escuela no tuviera un velador, aunque eso era un alivio, no por que le atemorizara que alguien lo descubriera; pero no quería verse forzado a utilizar sus habilidades en contra de alguien inocente. Se detuvo, con una sonrisa esbozada en su apuesto rostro, frente a una puerta, en la cual se encontraba n letrerito con la frase "Oficina del Director"

"Aquí es"- tomó la perilla con una mano y se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba solo emparejada – "esto si que es raro"

Entró cuidadosamente, encendió su linterna y al pasar la luz de esta por el cuarto, notó como la silueta de alguien se movía rápidamente y salía por la ventana y solo pudo ver a través de esta, como desaparecía entre los jardines. Al voltear vio unas carpetas en el suelo, seguramente, la persona los había dejado caer al salir huyendo.

"Parece que espiar en las escuelas esta de moda"- se dijo en son de broma al revisar los documentos y darse cuenta de que esa era parte de la información que ellos tenían, sonrió divertido – "tenemos compañía, esto se va a poner interesante"

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo mas sintió un enorme dolor, algo se había estrellado contra su cabeza, estaba de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo y semi-noqueado, sacudió su cabeza tratando de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien lo tomo de la chaqueta, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y estrellándolo contra uno de los muros unas manos rodearon su cuello, comenzando a estrangularlo; había perdido su linterna y sus lentes así que no podía ver bien. Tratando de librarse de su adversario, empuño la mano derecha y con ella golpeo su estomago, al parecer funcionó al tipo le faltaba el aire pero no era el único, casi lo había asfixiado y trataba desesperadamente de normalizar su respiración. Su rival consiguió recuperarse primero y de un golpe en el rostro lo mando a estrellarse nuevamente, esta vez contra el escritorio, pero Eriol no iba a rendirse, se incorporo rápidamente y al encontrarse frente al otro sujeto lo golpeo en el rostro, luego en el vientre, el dolor lo obligo a llevarse las manos al estomago y doblarse un poco, el chico de cabello azul, lo pateó en uno de los costados, ahora el tipo estaba en el suelo, pero debido al cansancio y como un reflejo sus piernas se doblaron, Eriol estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en el escritorio, respirando entrecortadamente, y no pudo hacer nada la observar como el que instantes antes había sido su adversario salía velozmente por la misma ventana por la que había escapado el primer tipo...

"Si que... se va a ... poner interesante.... "-dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando - "vaya!"

Decidió que lo mejor seria recuperarse un poco y regresar al departamento, estaba bastante cansado.

* * *

"Mañana es el gran día" - Quatre Raberba Winner, Rubio, Ojos azul cielo, amable, sencillo, tierno.

"Así es, todo esta listo, mañana comienzan las clases, habrá gran alboroto"- Heero Yuy, unos 21 años no mas, cabello gris oscuro, ojos azul cobalto, serio, frío, calculador, catalogado por algunos como "El Soldado Perfecto"

"Lo que podremos aprovechar para husmear por ahí, no?"- completo una chica, Hilde Schbeiker, cabello corto azul oscuro, ojos azul oscuro también alegre, inteligente, siempre dispuesta a ayudar

"Correcto Hilde"- respondió el rubio

"Y tal vez conocer a algún chico apuesto que nos saque de este trabajo" – dijo con una sonrisa, la chica que recién ingresaba a la sala del departamento, rubia, ojos azules, sincera (a veces en exceso), leal, comprensiva, algo superficial y con una sonrisa un tanto escandalosa Dorothy Catalonia.

"Eso no esta contemplado en el itinerario" – el chico Yuy no sonreía muy a menudo y mientras se dirigía a su habitación – "Buenas noches"

"Nunca cambiará, verdad?"- comentó la chica Catalonia

"Al parecer no, y donde están Trowa y Duo"

"Trowa ya esta dormido, y Duo .."- Hilde hizo una pausa antes de responder completamente la pregunta del rubio y con un poco de tristeza en su rostro respondió –"bueno salo a dar una vuelta, tu sabes ha estado un poco triste desde lo que le paso con su cabello, nunca había querido cortárselo y pues..."

"Si, tienes razón, espero que le crezca pronto"

" Por cierto Relena y Silvia están dormidas también y creo que nosotras haremos lo mismo, no Hilde?"

"Si ya es muy tarde, buenas noches chicos"

"Que descansen"- respondió Quatre

"Buenas noches" – dijo secamente y solo por obligación el otro ocupante de la sala que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra y una vez que las chicas dejaron la sala, Wu Fei Chang, cabello y ojos negro, frío, en especial con las mujeres, meticuloso y perseverante; preguntó – "Acaso no pueden vivir sin ellas? Les hacen mucha falta sus novias?"

"Tranquilo, sabes que ellas son excelentes soldados, siempre nos ayudan y no esta demás tener una grata compañía"

El aludido emitió un pequeño gruñido como respuesta y no dijo nada mas, seria mejor no escuchar esas razones que ya conocía y reconocía, que le revolvían el estomago. El de los ojos azules sonrió para si, y deseándole dulces sueños a su compañero de misión, se retiro a dormir, unas horas de sueño serian excelentes antes de la misión que estaban apunto de comenzar, encontrar a esa persona y con ello a la pieza faltante no iba a ser fácil, es decir podría ser cualquiera de esos estudiantes, pero de eso se ocuparían desde mañana, ahora era mejor dormir.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa frunció el ceño bastante molesto, se acabada de enterar de lo que sucedió en la escuela...

"Así que hay alguien mas?"- dijo en un tono que mezclaba su enojo con el interés, su interlocutor asintió con un gesto por lo que el chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules continuo- "y ... fue quien te dejo así?"- el aludido asintió otra vez – "Ahg eres un inútil! Como se supone que lograremos el objetivo?"

Kuno Tatewaki alto, castaño, ojos rasgados azules, excelente guerreo en especial con la espada, en este momento estaba siendo curado por las manos de su hermana: Kodachi , una preciosa chica , menor que el con los ojos de su hermano y un largo cabello negro y ondulado.

Sin embargo no eran los únicos ocupantes del enorme salón. Kaede se dirigió hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

"Partiremos al amanecer" – dijo secamente, para después abandonar el lugar.

A la salida del que parecer ser el líder, además de a los hermanos Tatewaki vemos un grupo de jóvenes, conversando sobre el día de mañana:

Rei Ayanami tez blanca pálida, ojos rojizos, cabello azul-grisáceo corto

Akane Tendo ojos verdes, pelo azul oscuro corto, estatura promedio

Haruko Akagi ojos amielados, cabello lacio castaño hasta los hombros, mejillas sonrosadas

Asuka Langley Pelirroja, ojos azules, cabello largo por debajo de la espalda

Ranma Saotome alto, grandes ojos azules, cabellos negro sujetado en una trenza

Ash Ketchum cabello negro profundo algo rebelde debajo de una gorra , ojos negros

Shinji Ikari cabello corto negro brillante pequeños ojos azules, blanco

Poco a poco se dispersaron, dejando la sala abandonada y en total y absoluto silencio, tenían que descansar, ya era de madrugada y a la mañana siguiente partirían a lo que además de ser su nueva escuela, se convertiría en el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su nueva misión, peligrosa sí, pero al fin y al cabo eran soldados y los soldados solo reciben ordenes y las cumplen a como de lugar a costa aun de su propia vida, esa es la verdad , aunque no todos piensen así.

* * *

"Sora .......... eres hermosa .... "– decía entre besos

"Te quiero...."- respondió la joven pelirroja

Ahí estaban entre la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación de la muchacha, tirados en la cama, abrazados, besándose, el encima de ella, jugando con su cabello enredado, como consecuencia de la posición que tenían, ella acariciaba su espalda y de vez en cuando subía hasta la nuca del morena para sentir su cabello.

- "Quiero que sepas que te amo" – susurro el a centímetros del rostro intensamente sonrojado de su novia, lo cual le dejaba ver sus ojos rojizos que en ese momento brillaban reflejando una intensa emoción.

Las palabras hubieran sido insuficientes para demostrar lo que la chica estaba sintiendo en ese momento así que lo único que atino a hacer, fue rodear el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos y al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, reducir la mínima distancia que había entre sus rostros, sus labios estaban unidos experimentando la agradable sensación de sentirse mutuamente, volviendo cada vez el beso mas apasionado, compartiendo el aire que exhalaban en su acelerada respiración. El chico de los ojos cafés rompió el beso buscando sentir la piel del cuello de Sora, besando delicadamente cada espacio que tocaba, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica comenzando en sus costados para bajar después hacia los muslos, que podía sentir perfectamente al levantar un poco la falta que aun llevaba puesta la pelirroja, quien simplemente permitió a su novio recorrerle libremente, mientras con sus brazos presionaba la cabeza del muchacho haciendo que su rostro se hundiera aun mas en su cuello y en la parte superior de su pecho. El no iba a detenerse, no ahora, y delicadamente, con su boca jalo el ojal de su blusa haciendo que esta quedara libre del primer botón, el sonrojo se apodero aun mas de ambos jóvenes, Tai acerco su rostro al de ella, estaba apunto de preguntar algo cuando sintió las manos de su novia colándose por debajo de su playera, se sorprendió un poco pero sus labios formaron una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida por ella, y así sin obstáculos la prenda paso a formar parte del suelo. Todo aquello era como un sueño y él, él era como un Dios, era varonil, era perfecto, un rojo aun mas intenso invadió el rostro de la chica.

- "_Es preciosa" _– pensó – "Te amo "– le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-"También te amo"- respondió tímidamente

Gracias a las manos de Tai, el segundo botón de la blusa de la chica dejo de ser un impedimento para ver el sostén de Sora. No quería verse intimidado y para disimular su sonrojo se hundió junto con la chica en un nuevo y mas apasionado beso, mientras su mano se poso sobre uno de sus senos, sintiendo su calor, su textura y su firmeza por encima de la prenda. Con decisión bajo un poco y retiro el tercer botón con sus dedos. El beso se hacia mas profundo, sonidos que mezclaban agitación, susurros y unos leves gemidos llenaron la habitación y......

Repentinamente la luz se encendió .....

"Sora ya estas........"-

La chica castaña de soñadores ojos color miel se paralizo y no fue la única Tai y Sora se quedaron estáticos .... en una comprometedora posición, el sobre ella sin camisa con sus manos entre la blusa entreabierta acariciando el busto de la chica, ambos son el cabello revuelto, sudados, con la respiración agitada y viendo a la recién llegada con unos ojos que expresaban la mayor de las sorpresas sin contar que toda esa sangre por debajo de la piel de sus rostros les daba un color muy similar a las luces navideñas, el silencio reino por unos segundo fue como si todo se hubiera detenido, era bastante incomodo .

".....dormida ..."- dijo al fin la "intrusa" totalmente sonrojada ante la escena – "....eh ....bueno....yo solo .... Buenas noches!!"- y sin esperar respuesta (quien lo haría?), salió precipitadamente del cuarto – "Cielos Mimi! Debiste haber tocado!" – se dijo a si misma en son de regaño, mientras cruzaba un pasillo – "Ay! Nunca lo hago! ¿Como iba yo a saber ..."

"¿A saber que? "

"Ahh nada Izzy, nada" - respondió tratando de disimular su asombro

Koushiro "Izzy " Isumi bajito, pelirrojo, ojos negros, excelente con las maquinas, reflexivo, buen compañero algo tímido.

"Ah..."- la miro con atención por un instante- "Estas bien Mimi? Estas un poco roja"

"Si, claro, estoy bien, muy bien , me iré a dormir ya es muy tarde, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo, buenas noches" – dijo para rápidamente dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

" Que bueno que llegas, te estábamos esperando"

Fue lo primero que escucho al abrir la puerta de lo que era su casa, es decir el lugar donde hasta esa noche. Reconoció la voz y al voltear vio a una hermosa joven de unos 19 años, castaña con unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, Sakura Kinomoto la dueña de sus pensamientos y su corazón.

-"Si?" – respondió sin sorprenderse –"Bueno, no encontré nada nuevo... pasa algo?"- inquirió al ver algo parecido a la preocupación en los ojos verdes de la muchacha

" No..es decir sí, pero no es muy grave , es Eriol ... regreso herido" – dijo al fin

-"¡¡¿¿Herido??!!"- se sobresalt

-"Te repito que no es grave"-dejo el asiento que ocupaba, acercándose a él, para tomar sus manos entre las de ella para tranquilizarlo-"tiene un corte en la cabeza, Tomoyo y Meiling están con él"- antes de que el muchacho pudiera expresar la pregunta ella respondió – "esta consiente, tranquilo y respirando"

Le guiñó un ojo lo que provocó una sonrisa en él, una de esas sonrisas que le encantaban y la volvían loca, el era sencillamente encantador, y lo mejor es que solo era así con ella.

-"Voy a verlo"- señaló el de los ojos ámbar- "Que fue lo que le paso?"

"Tuvo una pelea con alguien, alguien que estaba en la oficina buscando lo mismo que nosotros"- el muchacho se sorprendió y para borrar cualquier preocupación de su mente le dijo- "Vamos, iré contigo, solo estaba esperándote"

Ambos recorrieron un pasillo que los condujo hasta la habitación del chico de lentes, ella tocó la puerta y después de que se los indicaran pasaron, y ahí estaba Eriol Hiraguizawa sentado mientras una chica de largo cabello oscuro y enormes ojos azul amatista terminaba de colocarle un venda alrededor de la cabeza, el sonreía en un tono mas bien divertido, y les dio la bienvenida, muy a su manera, a los recién llegados...

"Hasta que se aparecen! Ya se habían tardado demasiado"- la expresión picara regreso a su rostro - "oh, no habrán hecho un parada en otra habitación antes de venir, o si?"

- "Ni estando así puedes dejarme en paz??!!" – Casi gritó el ambarino con el rostro enardecido, Sakura no estaba mejor

"No te enojes Shaoran"- Meiling Li, prima de Shaoran, cabello negro y largo, ojos rojizos con un aire oriental –"Aquí esta la cinta Tomoyo"- dijo entregándole un rollito a la joven que le colocaba la venda al chico Hiraguizawa, y bueno ella solo sonreía divertida ante el sonrojo de los castaños-"No tiene nada de malo, además esta herido"

"Sí, herido de gravedad en el campo de batalla" – se burló el ojiazul

"Déjate de payasadas y dime que fue lo que paso"- Shaoran se impacient

"Bueno, sucede que al entrar al la oficina del director, alguien salió por la ventana, al hacerlo dejo caer unos papeles; los recogí: tenían parte de la información que ya tenemos; cuando los estaba revisando algo me pegó en la cabeza, después alguien comenzó a golpearme, me defendí y el tipo salió por la misma ventana que el otro, lo hubiera detenido pero estaba un poco cansado, tu sabes"- terminó la narración con la misma sonrisa que lo había acompañado durante el relato.

"Alguien mas esta buscando lo que nosotros"- señaló la chica de ojos azules -"es decir que, como ya sabíamos, este asunto dejó ser secreto, alguien mas sabe de la existencia del templo"

"Y al parecer no es alguien amigable, Daidouji" – completó Meiling – "no pensé que harían acto de presencia tan pronto, ni siquiera han iniciado las clases, y ya tenemos un enfrentamiento, van muy rápido"

"En realidad Meiling, no creo que estén muy avanzados"- la chica Kinomoto habló con un tono reflexivo- "si lo que llevaban, era lo que ya sabíamos, eso indica que están un poco atrasados, están reconociendo el terreno"

- "Eso pensé yo, pequeña Sakura"- asintió Eriol

Tras un suspiro el chico serio dijo

"Serra mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer en especial encontrar al resto del equipo"

"No creo que sea difícil encontrarlos, Li "

"Eso espero Daidouji"

Se desearon las buenas noches y salieron de la habitación, Shaoran estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero alguien lo detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos, obligándolo a girar para encontrase con unos cálidos brazos que lo envolvían.

-"Animo Shaoran!" – susurró bajito en su oído-"no me gusta verte así, todo estará bien"

-"Si tu estas conmigo estoy seguro que si" – dijo con los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba abrirlos sabia con quien estaba - "No se que me pasa, estoy algo descontrolado, pero estoy seguro que lo lograremos todos juntos"

* * *

Duo Maxwell, caminaba de regreso a casa, en sus ojos azul- violeta había un brillo ¿de tristeza?, no, era mas bien melancolía, pasó la mano por su cabeza sintiendo su cabello en su nuevo y "obligado" corte, sonrió, era una desgracia, maldita espada! su sonrisa se amplio, se distrajo un poco, lo admitía pero su cabello era un precio caro, en fin al menos estaba vivo, aunque extrañara su larga trenza, ahora tenia el pelo corto, lo que no había cambiado eran los mechones que caían en su frente, en fin esperaría a que creciera.

"Hilde!"- se sorprendió al ver a la joven frente a él –"pasa algo? Estas bien?"

"Si, vine a buscarte, ya es muy tarde y no regresabas"

"Estoy bien"- sonrió -"regresemos ya son las ..."- miro su reloj –"las 4??!!"

"Por eso vine a buscarte"- rió ella ante la expresión sorprendida de Maxwell

"Ah Claro! Temiste que alguna chica rubia exuberante de dudosa reputación me viera y dijera _"Wow! Ese es el chico mas apuesto que he visto"_ y se lanzara sobre mi, no?" – su sonrisa estaba mas amplia que nunca

"Tonto!"- dijo fingiendo estar molesta , se puso un poco seria y continuo - "Me alegra que estés bien"

"Claro que lo estoy, soy **"El dios de la muerte... calvo**" jajajajaja "-

Ambos rieron y continuaron su camino de regreso al departamento.

* * *

Golpeó el escritorio sumamente molesto aunque su rostro apuesto permaneciera impasible, había dicho que descansaría; pero no, en realidad tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, pensar era una de ellas, tenía que pensar clara y detenidamente lo que iba a hacer. Tendrían que desaparecer al tipo que se enfrentó a "su brazo derecho", Kuno, después de lo que le escucho decir era peligroso tenerlo rondando por ahí, el problema seria encontrarlo a él y a su equipo.

"Esta por amanecer"- alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos pero no se molesto en moverse o en hacer gesto alguno- "me imagino lo que estas pensando, usaba lentes es todo lo que pude ver"

"Eso es genial Kuno"- dijo en un completo tono de sarcasmo –"matare a cualquiera que lleve gafas en la escuela"

"No te pongas así, el florero que le rompí en la cabeza debió de haber dejado alguna marca además si lo intento quizá lo reconozca, solo es cuestión de observación"

"Y que hay de tus marcas? Acaso crees que _ellos_ no estarán buscándote? No puedes andar exhibiéndote por toda la universidad, además tienes una idea de cuanta gente habrá?" – se escuchaba molesto

"Rukawa, si vamos a encontrar al "sujeto x" ese, ¿que tan difícil puede ser encontrar el metiche?, no podemos darnos el lujo de convivir con el enemigo, además el viejo dijo que esto pasaría"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero no vamos a desperdiciar tiempo en tonterías, seguiremos con nuestro objetivo, ya lo encontraremos y será eliminado" – frunció el ceño mientras pensaba –_"aunque en verdad me gustaría matarlo ya"_ - y le dijo al joven Tatewaki - "Mientras tanto es necesario estar alerta, muy alerta"

* * *

Eran cerca de las 6:30 am, estaba amaneciendo, y el día para muchos ya había comenzado. En especial para tres hombres uniformados que en ese instante, estaban sentados rodeando una mesa, los tres portaban uniformes militares:

"Creo que les ira muy bien, son muchachos, fuertes inteligentes y muy bien preparados, excelentes soldados, si me lo permiten" – era un hombre de cabello completamente blanco debido a su edad, era un anciano, llevaba unos extraños lentes oscuros que no permitían ver sus ojos, y en lugar de una verdadera, una mano mecánica en forma de pinzas ocupaba el extremo de uno de sus brazos.

"No lo dudo, solo que hay lago que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un par de días, no se ustedes pero quizá hubiera sido mejor decirles toda la verdad" – dijo con un poco de preocupación el mas anciano de los tres, calvo casi por completo (una pequeña coleta completamente blanca, adornaba la parte posterior de su cráneo) – "es decir podrían protegerse mejor, lo que se les va a venir encima no es fácil y lo mejor es qué estén preparados. O ustedes no lo creen así? "

El primero que habló estuvo apunto de contestar, sin embargo la tercera persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar, un hombre joven comparado con los otros dos de cabello castaño y ojos pequeños del mismo color portaba unos lentes que le ayudaban a tener una buena visión y expresión serena, le interrumpió con un gesto y contesto contestó sin alterar la quietud que imperaba en su rostro.

"Es indudable que nuestros chicos corren un gran peligro y que es muy arriesgado lo que van a hacer sin saber exactamente que es lo que están enfrentando; pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que este asunto no es solo un conflicto militar, es algo que de llevarse acabo afectaría a toda la humanidad"– suspiro con resignación-"ya sabemos que el escepticismo no es un buen compañero y también somos testigos de las consecuencias que este tiene..."

"En otras palabras es necesario para asegurar que la misión tenga éxito, pero y que hay de ellos?" - inquirió nuevamente el hombre calvo.

"Es un riesgo que desgraciadamente tenemos que correr, no olvides que uno de sus vástagos esta en ella"- dijo el de larga cabellera, señalando al hombre castaño, quien repentinamente, al recuerdo de que uno de esos jóvenes era hijo suyo, mostro en su rostro una sombra de preocupación.

"Así es" – había tristeza en sus palabras –"y por supuesto que me duele no decirle la verdad aun a sabiendas de que quizá no sobreviva, pero es un riesgo que es necesario y que ella esta dispuesta a correr" – dijo mirando fijamente al mas anciano quien se limito a contestar

"Solo espero que los dioses los protejan y que tengan el poder de cambiar el destino que nos espera si esa lo que esta escrito se cumple...."

_CONTINUARA............_

**Hana´s NoteBook **

=D Hola! a las 2 o 3 personas (y se me hacen muchas :b ) que leyeron este fic.

Para empezar en necesario que aclare que TODOS LOS PERSONAJES

SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES y no pretendo

obtener ningún beneficio monetario ni nada por el estilo con este escrito (aunque no creo que eso sea posible :b).

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en verdad me esforcé (no faltara quien diga "pues esfuérzate mas mija" jajaja). Bueno tengo algunas ideas para el segundo capitulo, aunque quizá tarde un poco, porque como sabrán la clases están por empezar y la universidad me absorbe demasiado, tengo una carrera un poco exigente; pero aun así si alguien se apiada de mi, lee este fic y me hace le enorme favor de dejar un RR se lo agradeceré mucho. GRACIAS.

Hana.


End file.
